villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stacy (Dick Figures)
Stacy is a stupid, slutty, sexually strung up whore as well as the girlfriend of Red and the ex-girlfriend of Blue and the best friend of Pink. She is a stupid, mindless, naughty, dirty party slut who doesn't care who she kills or what she destroys or whatever horrible things she causes to have fun. She is either completely oblivious to how destructive she's being or she is doing this intentionally because she is pure evil deep on the inside. She is voiced by Lauren Kay. Biography The earliest we've ever seen of Stacy's life was back in the episode "First Day of Cool" when it showed her first day of preschool. In this episode, she first met Red, Pink, and Blue. In the same episode, she also ate a pixie stick. Pink told her that pixie sticks turn girls into whores which apparently she was right about because of what they triggered her personality to be like in the series. This was possibly the first place of origin for Stacy's villainous personality and slutty behavior. In the episode "Robot Frog," we see that Stacy actually used to be Blue's girlfriend for two years. Back when she was his girlfriend, we also saw that she used to be a very intelligent, mature, mentally sane woman with two jobs who had never even been drunk before. She broke up with Blue in this episode to start her new life as a drugged up party whore. This is obviously the time of her life when the pixie sticks kicked in. Stacy was shown to have already moved on to Red in the episode "Trouble Date" which was also the episode of the series where she debuted. Appearance Stacy is a purple stick figure with two ponytails on the sides of her head and eyelashes. She also wears a purple skirt. In the episode "Modern Flame War 3," Stacy was shown to have a new haircut where she had her hair worn down and it was more stringy and wavy. Her skin tone was also a different shade (though this may have just been the lighting of the room) This however, was only temporary and only lasted for the rest of the episode. Personality Stacy is a wildly sexually active slut who is obsessed with having sex and doing drugs. She will have sex with just about anybody she talks to. The person who she has sex with the most is her boyfriend Red who she has sex with every day. She is also a complete idiot which is most likely caused by the vast amount of drugs and alcohol that she consumes. This causes her to often say and do random things for no reason. In the episode "Robot Frog", it was revealed that Stacy used to be a mature, intelligent, and mentally sane person but she grew tired of this and then she decided to get drunk and completely chance her personality into an insane, drugged up party slut. She got carried away with this and this permanently became her personality. Villainous Acts *In the episode "Trouble Date," Stacy and Red had sex on the table in public at a public restaurant which caused the table to catch on fire, burning herself and Red as well. *In the episode "Modern Flame War 3," Red and Stacy had sex which caused a nuclear explosion of sex to burst upon a large portion of the world, destroying everything in it's field. *In the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones," Stacy baked pot into some brownies and fed them to her best friend and didn't tell them that they had pot in them until after she ate them. They both got high off of this and went crazy, causing all sorts of things to happen which messed up Blue's game. *In the episode "Robot Frog," she had let the rude Stacy out and she got drunk and ran around town screaming, destroying things, and having sex with everybody. Trivia *In the episode Robot Frog, it's revealed that she was Blue's girlfriend before Pink was. *When Blue was talking to Stacy. She sounded like Pink until she let 'the real Stacy out' so it's possible she was voiced by Shea Logsden at that point. **She was with Blue for 2 years, until she dumped him. *In Y U So Meme?, her screen name was seen on the high score list as HotStacy69. *She can eat a whole french baguette in just 1 bite. *She seems to be an air headed bimbo, because in Trouble Date, when the waiter places Blue & Pink's meal on the table and says "Bon appetit", Stacy yells at him by saying "You kiss your mouth with that mother?!" instead of saying "You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Also in the Dick Figures T-Shirt commetcial, she looked at a shirt and said "Oh my god, these ''shoes ''are so cute!" *She has no issue with making out or having sex in public. *She probably has increased intelligence now since she got a job at Cybertime Systems. *In Modern Flame War 3, Stacy has a different appearance. She has a different hair style because she got a haircut, looks more magenta than purple, and doesn't have a skirt. It is unknown whether this is temporary or not. *It is possible that Red has had so little contact with her, otherwise he would've know that she a got a job at Cybertime Systems & that she got a haircut. *Stacy & Red might have died in the explosion in Modern Flame War 3, but there's no proof. However, Blue and Jason (Trollz0r) survived the explosion, so there's a chance Red & Stacy survived the explosion too. *Stacy has a very strong sex drive (like Red), showing because she tongue-kissed with Red while entering Le Food, ate a 2-ft long baguette, licked a candle (like a penis), and revealed her boobs to him in Modern Flame War 3. *Apparently, her name can also be spelled as "Stacey", because in Modern Flame War 3, when Red is searching for the perfect boobs, when you look at the bottom of his computer screen, he has a link to Stacy's webcam, but in the link, her name is spelled with an "e" in between the "c" and "y". **Also, if Red has been talking to her through webcam, he would've been able to see that her appearance changed. *Since that she has her old hair style back in the T-shirt teaser, the new haircut was probably just temporary, but it is unknown whether she still has her job at Cybertime Systems. *In the T-shirt teaser, Stacy calls the T-shirt, shoes. *She might have relapses of intelligence as she went to Cybertime Systems employee to calling a T-shirt shoes. *Stacy is believed to have died twice in Modern Flame War 3 & the T-shirt teaser. *It is possible she made a cameo appearance in Planet Asshole, when Der & Eulb start stealing all the burritos a woman with her exact new appearance (Modern Flame War 3) is seen with a green man before floating away. *Stacy may have turned into a whore by eating Pixie Sticks, as seen in First Day of Cool. *She was into boys at an early age possibly because she hit puberty earlier than anyone else. *In Freshman 15, one of the writings on the walls has Stacy's phone number, 555-8008. **When you flip the number upside down, it reads "boobsss" *According to Ed Skudder, in the Kickstarter Countdown, there's a big rivalry between Stacy & Pink (rivalry has which is better according to the fans). *Stacy was apparently Blue's ex-girlfriend that he mentioned in A Bee or Something, according to the episode Robot Frog, which is a prequel. **It appears that when she was with Blue, she was actually a civilized & nice person, before "letting out the real Stacy". *It is also said in Robot Frog that she went to med-school & had 3 jobs. **One of her 3 jobs might be her job at Cybertime Systems. *She, Pink, and Earl Grey are (so far) the only characters who had vocal cameos. **Stacy had more vocal cameos though. *Stacy has 2 different colors, her regular purple, and a darker purple (possibly magenta) but this is only seen in First Day of Cool & Modern Flame War 3. *Stacy owns a sex calender. She mostly has sex with Red every day which proves they are dating every day, showing they are a true couple. *Even though Stacy hangs out with Red almost every day, she still lets him hang out with other women. *She seems to be a good cook, since she made brownies that Pink said were good in A Hobbit of Thrones, though that might've been the fact they had pot in them. *In Modern Flame War 3, it is revealed that she has the pefect boobs. Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dimwits Category:Femme Fatale Category:On & Off